1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding mechanisms and, particularly, to a sliding mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic device usually includes a main housing, a slidable housing and a sliding mechanism. The sliding mechanism drives the slidable housing to slide with respect to the main housing.
The sliding mechanism usually includes a body section, a cover section and a torsion spring. One end of the torsion spring is fixed to the body section, and the other end of the torsion spring is fixed to the cover section. The cover section can slide relative to the body section by releasing the torsion force of the torsion spring. Due to the main housing and the slidable housing fixed to the body section and the cover section, the slidable housing can slide relative to the main housing.
However, after repeatedly usage, the torsion spring may wear out and thus fail to function properly, thereby degrading the sliding mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.